


בוטניקה למתחילים

by Areola



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, הארי פוטר
Genre: Fluff, M/M, עברית | Hebrew
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola
Summary: כשרון והרמיוני עוזבים את הוגוורטס כדי לבלות את חג המולד בבית, הארי נשאר לעשות את החופש בחברתו של נוויל
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter, הארי פוטר/נוויל לונגבוטום
Kudos: 1





	בוטניקה למתחילים

"אז אתה לא שונא את סנייפ?"

הם ישבו על מיטתו של נוויל, ביום השני של מה שנראה להארי, לפחות בתחילה, כחופשת חג-המולד הגרועה ביותר של חייו. גם רון וגם הרמיוני הסתלקו כל אחד לביתו שלו (דמבלדור, כמובן, סירב להניח להארי לעשות את חג המולד עם משפחת וויזלי), וכך נותר הארי בודד כמעט לחלוטין במגדל גריפינדור. הוא הכין את עצמו לשבועיים של חופש בחברת נוויל לונגבוטום ושני תלמידי רביעית, והתנחם בכך שבשנה הבאה יוכל לבלות את החג בבית משלו.

כשחשב על כך לאחר מכן עלה בדעתו כי היה זה אך צפוי שהוא ונוויל ימצאו את עצמם מדברים. ולמרות שהארי הרגיש את עצמו שלא בנוח עם ה- ובכן, הוא לא ידע איך להגדיר את האיכות הזו, שהייתה בנוויל – לנער האחר הייתה נטייה לחשוף את עצמו בדרך שגרמה להארי לסגת, כאילו גילוי הלב של נוויל יקרין גם עליו ויהפוך אותו פגיע כפי שנוויל הפך את עצמו פגיע בפני הארי (ובמלוא הכנות, הארי לא באמת בטח בעצמו שלא לפגוע בנוויל) – היה בכך משהו מרענן, והארי מצא את עצמו נהנה מחופשת החג יותר מכפי שהעריך מלכתחילה.

נוויל שקל את שאלתו של הארי משך מספק דקות לפני שנד בראשו. "אם אני שונא את סנייפ?" הוא משך בכתפיו. "לא, לא באמת. כלומר, אתה יודע – שנאתי את סנייפ משך איזשהו זמן, בהתחלה. ואז חשבתי, ובכן... אם מישהו מתנהג בצורה כזו, וודאי יש לו נושאים משל עצמו. ובסוף מצאתי את עצמי-" נוויל משך בכתפיו, פניו עוטות הבעה מצחיקה שהארי נטה לפרש כשוויון נפש, "אולי אפילו מרחם עליו קצת."

הם ישבו במגורי הבנים של השנה השביעית. נוויל היה שקוע בספרים שלו בעת שהארי ניגש אליו. לא היה לו מושג כיצד התגלגלה השיחה לסנייפ, אבל הדבר נראה טבעי, איכשהו. אולי היה זה החיכוך ביניהם שהפיק את התגובה המוזרה הזו: הם לא יצרו שום דבר מוגדר ביחד – הם לא היו החברים הכי טובים וגם לא היה ביניהם משהו דומה לידידות שהארי והרמיוני חלקו. לכן הארי מעולם לא יכול לצפות לאיזה כיוון יתגלגלו השיחות שלהם. הוא היה מוכן לדבר על סנייפ גם אם לא הרגיש לגמרי בנוח עם הנושא, אולם האמפתיה שנוויל הפגין כלפי אמן השיקויים הסדיסטי תסכלה אותו.

"מרחם על סנייפ?"

הנער השני רכן לקבץ כמה מספרי תורת-הצמחים שהתפזרו על מיטתו. "טוב, הוא נראה מאוד- עגמומי והכל. והוא... לא יודע. זה סנייפ." נוויל משך בכתפיו. "אני לא אומר שהוא לא מפחיד אותי, אבל עכשיו כשאני לא צריך ללמוד איתו, הוא רק- מעציב אותי, באיזשהו מקום. סנייפ לא נראה לך? בודד?" 

"אני לא מבין איך אתה יכול להזדהות איתו אחרי כל מה שהוא עשה לך," מחה הארי. 

נוויל משך בכתפיו. "גם אני לא תמיד יודע. אולי בגלל שיש לי את הזיכרונות שלי. לך אין את הזיכרונות שלך?"

הארי הסיט את עיניו. הוא חשב על הדארסלים וחשב על הזיכרון ההוא של סנייפ אותו ראה בהגיגית, שגרם לו לרצות להקיא את נשמתו מרוב רחמים והזדהות. סנייפ זרק עליו צנצנת כשתפס אותו בוהה בזיכרונות הללו. הוא נזכר בנוויל, ממולל עטיפת מסטיק שהעניקה לו אליס לונגבוטום ומעניק מבט אחרון לאמו שפרצים חוזרים ונשנים של קללת הקרושיאטוס נטלו ממנה את שפיותה. הוא לא היה בטוח שהוא רוצה לדבר על זה. נוויל, מולו, הביט בו באותן עיני איילה גדולות וחומות שלו. 

"זה בסדר," הוא אמר. "אתה לא צריך לדבר על זה אם אתה לא רוצה." 

הארי מצא את עצמו מחקה את אותה משיכת כתפיים אגבית של נוויל. "אולי בפעם אחרת." 

ביום שלמחרת, הזמין אותו נוויל להתלוות אליו לחממות. הארי ישב בצד בעת שנוויל טיפל בכמה פרחים שהארי ממש לא רצה להכיר יותר מקרוב. הוא התבונן בנער האחר רוכן מעל עציצי החרס – אצבעותיו, שהיו מכוסות כפפות עור-דרקון, נברו בדשן העשיר על מנת ליצור מקום להניח בו שתילים. נוויל, שהיה ידוע בתור אסון מהלך על שתיים, נע בתוך החממה בנינוחות ובחן שנראו כמעט לא-אופייניים לו. הוא היה שלו, הבחין הארי, וכמעט שאנן. מרותק, הארי התבונן בנער הגמלוני מטפל בצמחים בעדינות אינסופית – מבלי לשמוט או להפיל שום דבר אפילו פעם אחת.

השמש שחדרה בעד לחלונות הגדולים גרמה לנוויל לצמצם את עיניו. הארי הבחין כי פניו היו חיוורים במיוחד ומנומשים כמעט כמו של רון, אם כי בצורה פחות בולטת. 

נוויל הרצה בשלווה על קנוקנות-נחש ומדי פעם שאל אותו הארי שאלות רק כדי להוכיח שהוא מקשיב. אחת לכמה דקות היה נוויל מרים את ידו כדי להסיט קווצת שיער שנפלה על פניו: כתם עפר סימן את המקום. הארי, מצמצם את פיו, הושיט את ידו למחות את העפר כשעשו את הדרך בחזרה למגדל גריפינדור.

"אתה מתגעגע להורים שלך?"

נוויל, שהיה מצונף בקצהה השני של המיטה בתנוחה מוזרה במיוחד, נעץ בהארי מבט משונה. "נחמד מצידך לשאול." 

הארי קימט את מצחו. "למה?"

"טוב... הם חיים," אמר נוויל וקיפל את עצמו בתנוחה מוזרה אף יותר, בוהה בבהונות רגליו. "קצת משונה להתגעגע אליהם, כשהם חיים."

"הו, אממ," הוא הסיט את עיניו, נבוך קמעה. "לא התכוונתי לזה כאילו ש-אתה יודע. רק שהם לא באמת שם בשבילך." 

נוויל הנהן. "כן... אני מניח שאתה צודק. בכל מקרה, נחמד מצידך לחשוב על זה. אף אחד לא שאל אותי את זה קודם." 

הארי, ששכב לרוחב המיטה, נאנח. "אני אפילו לא הכרתי את ההורים שלי. גם לא בתור... אתה יודע למה אני מתכוון."

נוויל גלגל את עיניו. 

"זה מוזר להתגעגע למישהו שאתה לא מכיר."

"טוב...." נוויל העניק לו חיוך עקום. "אני לא ממש מכיר את ההורים שלי."

הוא התבונן בנוויל שניסה להניח את רגלו מאחורי ראשו. "אתה מוכן להפסיק לעשות את זה?" 

הנער השני הביט בו בתמהון. "מה בדיוק?"

"אתה תתקע בתנוחה הזו," רטן הארי ושלח את ידו לתפוס בקרסולו של נוויל. הוא היה מופתע למצוא חלקה של עור חשוף בין המכנס לגרב והידק סביבה את אצבעותיו לאחר שההלם הראשוני נמוג. נוויל, מנגד, נדמה אדיש למגע. כשהארי הרפה ממנו לבסוף, הבהב שבריר של אכזבה על פניו של הנער האחר- וודאי מפני שהארי מנע ממנו להפוך את עצמו לבייגל אנושי. 

"אנחנו צריכים ללכת לישון," פיהק נוויל.

הארי, סמוק קלות, מיהר להסכים.

"נוויל...!" הארי קבר את ראשו מתחת לכרית. "עכשיו שבע בבוקר ביום שבת! אני רוצה לישון!"

"גם אני!" קרא נוויל. "אבל הכדור של סבתא מהבהב." הוא נאנח, וזחל שוב אל מתחת למיטה שלו. חצי שעה לאחר מכן, אחרי שכמעט הפך את החדר בחיפושיו אחרי אובייקט לא ידוע, התיישב נוויל המאובק על מיטתו של הארי. "אני שונא את הכדור הזה," רטן. לקולו הייתה איכות מוזרה, שהארי מיעט לשמוע. צרודה ומעובה מעט, כאילו על סף דמעות.

הוא התרומם במהירות, מביט בנוויל ששכבה דקיקה של אבק וקורי עכביש כיסתה את שיערו הפרוע.

הארי נשך את שפתו התחתונה. הזדהות אף פעם לא הייתה הצד החזק שלו. הוא תמיד תיאר לעצמו שיום אחד, אחרי שיגאל את עולם הקסמים וישלח את וולדמורט לאלף עזאזלים, יוכל לבלות שנה או שנתיים במחלקה הסגורה של בית החולים על שם הקדוש מנגו. בינתיים, לעומת זאת, הארי לא היה ממש בטוח כיצד לטפל בסיטואציה. "אממ... למה?" 

נוויל גנח בייאוש. "הוא אומר לי שאני שוכח דברים בלי שאני אפילו יודע מהם! זה כמו... זה כמו..." הוא נופף בידיו. "שמטיפים לך כל הזמן. לשמוע כל הזמן כמה אתה לא-יוצלח וחסר תועלת. נמאס לי מזה." הוא קם על רגליו ולקח את הכדור בכף ידו, מתכונן להטיל אותו. "פשוט נמאס לי."

"נוויל- לא-" הארי, באינסטינקט של מחפש, זינק אחרי ספֵירת הזכוכית ותפס אותה בכף-ידו. "לפחות תשבור את הדבר הזה כשאתה רגוע!" אמר כשהוא מתנשם ומתנשף, צונח באיטיות על המיטה. נוויל, לצידו, התייפח בשקט.

הארי גלגל את עיניו. "תקשיב, נוויל... אתה יודע שזה ממש לא ככה, כלומר, אוקיי, אז אתה שוכח דברים... למי מאתנו אין מגרעות?" 

נוויל נשא אליו את עיניו. "לך."

הארי פער את פיו, לא בטוח אם בתדהמה או במחאה. "זה טיפשי ואתה יודע את זה." 

מולו, מחה נוויל את עיניו באמצעות שרוול מאובק. "אני לא מתכוון לכל הזבל הזה של הנער שנשאר בחיים. אני מתכוון..." הוא מתח את צווארו. "אתה עושה הכל בצורה- נכונה כל כך. יש לך ציונים סבירים, וחברים שאוהבים אותך. ההורים שלך מתו, נכון, ואחרי שבע שנים באותו חדר היה קשה לא להבין מי בדיוק גידל אותך, אבל אתה התגברת על זה, אתה מבין." נוויל טלטל את ראשו בפראות. "אתה נורמלי. אתה פשוט... כל כך נורמלי." 

הארי הסיט את השיער הפרוע שנפל על מצחו. "הייתי רוצה לדעת מה כל כך נורמלי בזה?" אמר כשהוא נוגע בצלקת דמוית הברק. 

נוויל העניק לו את אותו חיוך עקום. "זה לא זה," אמר כשהוא מרים את ידו באיטיות, ולהפתעתו של הארי, מעביר את אצבעו על קווי המתאר של הצלקת. "זה לא...הצלקת." 

"אז מה זה?" אמר הארי, מביט בידו של נוויל שצנחה לנוח על המצעים. 

"זה העובדה שאתה בסדר  _ למרות _ הצלקת. שהיא לא שינתה אותך. היא לא הפכה אותך לאיזה מישהו יהיר ומתנשא כמו מאלפוי או... מישהו כמוני. מבולבל ולא-יוצלח." 

הארי הביט בנוויל בכעס. "אתה לא צריך לדבר ככה על עצמך." 

"אפשר לחשוב." נוויל נראה מרוגז. "אני בסך הכל חוזר על מה שכולם אומרים עלי מאחורי הגב. אתה חושב שאני חירש?" 

הארי בלע את רוקו. "אני חושב שאתה מקשיב לדברים הלא נכונים." 

"אז למה אני צריך להקשיב?" 

"אני לא יודע. אבל לא למה שאומרים עליך מאחורי הגב." הארי השתרע על המיטה. "זה לא בריא." 

הוא שלח את ידו למשוך את הכרית ולתחוב אותה מתחת לראשו בעת שאצבעותיו נתקלו בחפץ מאורך. כשהוא סגר את ידו סביב המוט הגלילי, משך הארי את השרביט מבין המצעים הסתורים והשליך אותו אל נוויל. הוא לא היה בטוח לחלוטין מדוע הוא מתקשה לשמור על נימה נייטרלית בשעה שאמר לנער האחר שלהבא, כדאי שישמור את השרביט שלו במקום בטוח. כדור הזיכרון מאחוריהם כבה והארי זחל מתחת לשמיכות מתוך עקרון, מחמיץ את ההבעה המשונה בעיניו של נוויל. 

הם רבצו על מיטתו של נוויל בערב האחרון של חופשת החג. נוויל התבונן בכילות האדומות כאילו היה שם משהו מעניין והארי היה מרוצה להשתרע לצידו. נוויל הקרין חום ונדמה לחוש בנוח בקרבתו של הארי. די היה בשתי העובדות האלו כדי לגרום להארי להיצמד לנער האחר כמו גור כלבים מורעב לאהבה. מתישהו במהלך הימים האחרונים בהם איפשר לעצמו להניח את ידו על כתפו של נוויל או לתפוס בזרועו של הנער השני או סתם לגעת בו בלי סיבה ספציפית, גילה הארי שהוא זקוק לסוג המגע האקראי שהתאפשר ביניהם. איש מעולם לא נגע בו בצורה כזו קודם לכן; הוא מעולם לא רצה לגעת במישהו סתם כך, ללא סיבה. רון היה טופח על כתפו מדי פעם, אבל גם אז, היה הארי מתכווץ בתוך עצמו ומקווה שהמחווה לא תישנה. אפילו חיבוקיה האקראיים של הרמיוני גרמו לו לסגת. הוא לא ידע מה יש בנוויל שגורם לו להרגיש בנוח. אולי הייתה זו העובדה שנוויל היה, במידה מסוימת, בודד כמוהו. אולי חוסר התקינות של נוויל הפך את חוסר התקינות של הארי לתקין. מינוס ועוד מינוס שווה פלוס. או משהו. הארי עיקם את מצחו.

נוויל הביט בו. "אתה רוצה לדבר?" 

הוא נד בראשו. "אם אתה רוצה." 

"ככה. לא ממש." 

"מחר כולם חוזרים." הארי לא היה בטוח מה גרם לו לציין את זה, אבל מרגע שהדברים יצאו מפיו, התיישב משקל מוזר של אי-נוחות בבטנו. הוא חשש מיום המחרת. 

נוויל הנהן. 

"זה לא ישנה כלום," התעקש הארי. 

"אתה יודע שזה ישנה הכל." 

"לא נכון!" הוא טלטל את ראשו בנחישות. "זה לא ישנה שום דבר. אתה עדיין תהיה חבר שלי." 

"נחיה ונראה." 

יום המחרת הגיע, ואיתו רון והרמיוני, ושגרת הלימודים, שהפרידה אותו מנוויל. הוא ניסה לשבת לידו בשולחן ארוחת הצהריים, אבל רון מיהר לגרור את הארי מספר מושבים הלאה, ובתנועות ידיים נמרצות, תיאר את המהלך שתכנן לתרגל באימון הקווידיץ` הקרוב. הרמיוני הייתה חדת-אבחנה מעט יותר, והיא הביטה בו בחשדנות ממקומה שבעברו השני של השולחן, אבל לא אמרה מילה. אחר-הצהריים לא אפשר לו להחליף ולו מילה אחת עם נוויל, ובערב הארי היה מותש כל-כך שהוא פשוט צנח על מיטתו ונרדם.

השבוע החולף לא הציב בדרכו של הארי שום הזדמנויות לשוחח עם נוויל. היעדר העניין מצידו של נוויל, שתמיד נראה מרוצה לשבת עם קבוצת הידידים הקטנה שלו ומעולם לא פנה אליו, לא סייע לדרבן את הארי. הוא הניח שאחרי... ובכן... הוא הניח שנוויל רצה להמשיך להיות ידיד שלו. והעובדה שנוויל נראה לא-מעוניין בעליל פגעה בו יותר מכפי שהארי יכול לומר. הוא הרגיש, בפשטות, טיפש. והוא הרגיש מגוחך למדי, לדעת שאדם שלא ממש דיבר איתו בימים אלה יודע כל כך הרבה מהפרטים האינטימיים של חייו. זה היה מצחיק, באמת – מידת הקרבה שיכולה להיווצר תוך זמן קצר כל כך, והזמן שנדרש לקרבה הזו להתמוסס. ובכן- אם זה היה כל כך חסר משמעות מבחינתו של הנער האחר, הארי באמת לא היה מעוניין.

כמובן שבהיותו הארי פוטר, החיים שלו תמיד התעקשו להתנהל במסלולים מרגיזים ובלתי צפויים. הארי, שהיה מוסח יותר מתמיד, הקדיח את השיקוי שלו בשיעור השיקויים המוגבר, וזכה לריתוק מפרופסור סנייפ. עם זאת, כיוון שהפרופסור היה עסוק במשימות שונות למען מסדר עוף החול, נודע להארי רק בדיעבד כי יעביר את הריתוק שלו בחממות. 

יומיים לאחר מכן, לבוש במכנסי ג`ינס מרופטים וחולצה שקיבל מדאדלי לפני ארבע שנים והייתה גדולה עליו בשתי מידות, עשה הארי את דרכו לחממה מספר שלוש. הוא נקש בזהירות בדלת, מצפה לשמוע את קולה של פרופסור ספראוט, וכמעט פנה על עקביו כשבמקום הפרופסור לתורת-הצמחים השיב לו הטנור המוכר של נוויל לונגבוטום.

הוא סגר את הדלת מאחוריו, בלי גינונים מיותרים. "מה לעזאזל?"

"פרופסור ספראוט עסוקה היום." נוויל, שלא נראה מוטרד מדי מנוכחותו של הארי, היה רכון מעל סחלב אקזוטי. הוא הביט בהארי באותן עיני איילה ענקיות שלו. "היא בקשה ממני לפקח על הריתוק שלך. אני מקווה שלא אכפת לך." הוא הסמיק קלות.

"לא, למה שיהיה לי אכפת." הארי משך בכתפיו.

ארבעים וחמש הדקות הראשונות חלפו בשתיקה.

"אתה, המ-" נוויל התייצב לצידו של הארי שהנביט שתילי בלדונה. "אתה לא עושה את זה נכון." הוא הושיט את ידו, סוגר את אצבעותיו סביב פרק-ידו של הארי.

הארי התנער במהירות. "אל תיגע בי." 

נוויל מצמץ. משהו בעיניים החומות, הגדולות, רעד והתערבל. "זה אף פעם לא הפריע לך... קודם."

"טוב, אתה יודע. קודם דיברנו." הארי קפץ את שפתיו, פונה בחזרה למלאכתו. "אתה יכול להראות לי אם אתה רוצה. אבל אל... אל תעשה את זה שוב."

"זה לא... אמרתי לך שזה לא יהיה אותו דבר." נוויל נראה מתוסכל. "אנשים כמוך לא מסתובבים עם אנשים כמוני."

הארי פנה להביט בו. "למה?"

"ככה."

הוא חשק את לסתותיו. "למה?"

נוויל נופף את ידיו בייאוש. "פשוט... כי... ככה. כי זה לא עובד ככה." 

"ואם אני רוצה?" 

"עזוב את זה, הארי..." נוויל השפיל את עיניו. "פשוט עזוב את זה."

הארי נשם עמוקות. "זה גם לא עובד ככה." 

נוויל הביט בו בחשדנות. "אז איך זה עובד?" 

"ובכן..." הוא הישיר את מבטו לעיניו של הנער האחר, גדולות ופעורות ונוצצות, כמעט כמו עיניים של נערה, לא בטוח במה שהוא עומד לומר או לעשות. ברגע הבא, הברישו שפתיו של הארי את פיו של נוויל, שהיה רך וחמים בדיוק כפי שציפה למצוא אותו. הנשיקה ארכה רגע קצרצר, לאחר מכן חמקה קריאת השתוממות מבין שפתיו של נוויל.

הארי מהר לסגת, מתחנן שהאדמה תפתח את פיה ותבלע אותו. "אני- אני לא יודע למה-"

"לא אכפת לי-"

"מה?"

"אמרתי," נוויל הסמיק קלות, "אמרתי שלא אכפת לי. למרות ש- אממ. אף פעם לא נישקתי בן אחר."

"גם אני לא." לבו, שעד לאותו רגע הלם בפראות, האט את קצב פעימותיו.

"אני חושב שאיתך זה בסדר. אני מתכוון," הוא בלע את רוקו, "יותר מבסדר." 

הארי מצא את עצמו מסמיק. "אני חושב שאני מבין למה אתה מתכוון." 

הפעם היה זה נוויל שרכן להצמיד את שפתיו לשפתיו של הארי. הוא נאבק עם ככפות עור-הדרקון שלו משך רגע ארוך, לאחר מכן חפרו אצבעותיו בחולצתו של הנער האחר. הארי יכול לחוש בהן מסתבכות באריג, עדינות ולחות מעט, בעת שזוג הכפפות המשומשות נחתו מאחורי שק קומפוסט כבד למראה. בעוד כמה שעות יהבהב כדור הזיכרון של נוויל כמו נורת משטרה.

הארי משך בכתפיו.

הם יוכלו לחזור לחממות מחר, כדי למצוא את הכפפות.

**סוף**


End file.
